f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Dunbarton
"You think I'd fuck something as old as my daughter?!?! I WILL DROWN YOU!!!" - Roger being angry at Frank and others. Roger Dunbarton '''is the Main Antagonist of Season 1 and 2, CEO of Mohican Airways and Frank's (former) boss. He is extremely rich and has a trophy wife named Brandy (who was mistaken by the airline employees as his daughter). He is voiced by Gary Cole. Biography Frank formally meets Dunbarton at the football game he takes Bill to. While there, Dunbarton seems to take a shine towards Frank, who earned his respect. He says he's sympathetic towards the union's plot, but is actually unfazed by it. He is actual personality becomes clear later. Audiences discover that he only cares about himself. Eventually after solving the strike, Dunbarton was unimpressed with Frank's compassion and fired him on Christmas Eve. After firing Frank, Dunbarton brought in his irrational nephew, former Minor League Baseball player Scoop Dunbarton, as Frank's replacement. In the Season 2 finale "Landing The Plane", Dunbarton discovers that Frank was responsible for trying to rid the airport of his nephew. Dubarton then threatens to have him "rot in a dungeon" while his kids work at a Cambodian sweatshop to make him underwear that he'll only wear once and incessantly make more. Personality Dunbarton is a pompous, unsympathetic, greedy, arrogant, two-faced, duplicitous, prideful, corrupt, cunning, hot-tempered, luxurious, ruthless, pragmatic, cold, cruel, hypocritical, blasphemous, witty, vain, sarcastic and regal individual. For example, when Ed was killed he was more concerned with the cost of replacing the propeller that caused his death. He is rude and dismissive to those he considers beneath him, especially if he thinks they are not respecting his wife. Ironically though, he is rude to his wife too, such as when he yells at her not to buy a hot dog because she's getting fat. Dunbarton also has little to no feelings of sympathy, as the heartfelt speech Frank gave on Christmas Eve was enough for Dunbarton to fire him, even though it ended the union strike. In fact according to the Newspaper that Frank reads in "Heavy Sledding", it states that Dunbarton didn't mention or at least thank Frank for ending the Union Strike. The Section of the Newspaper reads: When asked which of his employees in particular he would like to thank, Dunbarton struggled for a few minutes to think of one. Eventually, he said “One of my managers, Bob Pogorhovich, really came through for me in a big way. A big way” he said, adding a comical wink. Death In the Season 2 finale following the conclusion of the terrorist incident, Scoop is dancing around the tarmac when he accidentally steps on the suitcase containing the bomb previously mentioned by the terrorists while Dunbarton is insulting Frank. Scoop is obliterated immediately in the blast. It is later revealed to the viewer that the shock wave from the blast caused the laminated newspaper article Scoop was wearing as a necklace to become lodged in Dunbarton's throat. He bleeds out on the tarmac after removing it. Ironically despite describing Scoop as the genetic superior, he describes him as a “fucking idiot” shortly before his death. Although Dunbarton is an antagonist it is likely he regrets giving Frank's job to his nephew. Roger‘s death is currently the goriest death in the series, apart from Scoop's. Legacy After Dunbarton's death, his wife Brandy takes control of his assets and she has statues and runways built of him and Scoop in their honors, which they don't deserve. Ironically, it is likely Dunbarton didn't want his brain dead nephew in the statue because he is the cause of Rogers death. Episode Appearances * Saturday Bloody Saturday (first mentioned) * The Trough (first on-screen appearance) * F is for Halloween (mentioned) * Bill Murphy's Day Off * O Holy Moly Night * Heavy Sledding * This Is Not Good * Landing The Plane (his death) Quotes "GO AHEAD!!! 'I wouldn't shake the hand of 'ANY 'man who disrespects my wife!" - Roger Dunbarton to Lou Gagliardi "But I got a job now where I'm appreciated. And I'm not under the thumb of a miserable prick like Dunbarton who humiliated me in front of my family." - Frank's description of Dunbarton's true nature. “I’ll replace you all in an eye blink!” - Dunbarton‘s response to the union’s failure to end the strike. '''Roger:'Bob Pogo?! Where are you, YOU INCOMPETENT WATER BUFFALO?!?! Bob Pogo:'''Aw, Christ! It's Dunbarton. Why in the fuck did you tell my nephew to throw suitcases into a jet engine? - Roger Dunbarton was threateningly angry about his Nephew to throw suitcases into a jet engine. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING ANIMALS DOING ON MY AIRPLANE!!!"'' '' - Roger Dunbarton was warning them to his airplane. '''Frank: Mr. Dunbarton? NO! Dunbarton: ''MURPHY!!! 'WHAT THE HELL ARE "YOU" DOING HERE, YOU SHAMROCK-SHITTING PEN HOARDER?!?!?!? '' 'Frank: '''Fucking up my life, sir! - Roger telling Frank that he was fucking up his life. "'Dunbarton: MURPHY?! Frank: Ah Shit! (stands up and sees him walking in front of him) Dunbarton: '''You accidental ejaculations thought you could get rid of "MY" nephew by stashing him on a plane? He's a Dunbarton! Your genetic superior! '''Scoop: ''(chanting his name'' to the tune of "Charge!") ''Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop! Scoop... '''Dunbarton: '''I will see you' "ROT" in a "DUNGEON", and your children will make my underwear in a CAMBODIAN SWEATSHOP! And I will wear it once, throw it out, AND DEMAND MORE!!!'''" - Roger to Frank. ''"Fucking idiot!" '' ''- ''Roger Dunbarton's final words about Scoop before his death. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mohican Airways Category:Voiced by Gary Cole Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults